Yield to Temptation
by Monisse
Summary: After a rainstorm the partners spend their first night together. And for the first time their clothes were mingled together, forgotten in the floor and by any means in the circumstances he always dreamt.
1. Chapter 1

You might want to know that I work in 50 stories at the same time.  
You might also want to know that I haven't forgotten _Battle of Souls_, I'm just a little lost in the last chapters of it.  
And also, that I had the greatest time writing this story. And that, I trully hope that you enjoy as much as I did, to see the two partners in a bed like situation for the first time.  
Enjoy it, as much as you can!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... because if I did... evil laughter

* * *

_Yield to temptation. It may not pass your way again._ - **Robert A. Heinlein**

It was pouring downwards; the water ran around the deserted street, falling heavily.  
Massive droplets of water hit the ground with a deafening noise, only being illuminated in the blinding darkness by the white headlights of the only car passing by at that time.  
It fell on the windows of the black SUV, almost blinding the vision from inside out.

There was no conversation shared between the two occupants of the vehicle, the loud sound of the rain was the only sound prevailing in between.

Her head rested against the window in search for support on her continuously growing headache, nevertheless, a smile played in the corners of her lips, thinking back on the events of the day.

She was looking outside, although quite impossible to see beyond the watery cascade, her eyes were focused on the patterns that the single drops of water displayed against the glass, hitting it violently, only to crawl down slowly, patiently, until reaching the bottom and being washed away forever. She kept staring at them, blue eyes tiredly moving with the fluid's gracious dance.

A foreign and exhausted look was on her eyes; she was tired of the day, a long day spent under the burning sun, knees halfway buried in the dirt and eventually wrists that once in a while would come up to clean the moisture of sweat that was dripping from her forehead, blurring her vision.

He, for his sake, kept his eyes straight ahead, trying with all his might to focus as far as he could in the road. His hands were tightly gripping the wheel, driving the car amongst the rain and harsh pavement. Once in a while, his eyes would betray him, and land on his partner.

They say that the one who runs for pleasure never gets tired, and the agent experienced that statement, every time he saw his partner work. The burning sun and sweat was nothing compared to the excitement that danced in her eyes.

He mused, lost in his thoughts for a while. He felt tired himself and even though he hadn't share the same amount of enthusiasm as his partner did, the day had been harsh on him too, and after a day like this, who would have thought that the night guarded such an aggressive weather?

The moment his brown eyes returned to the road, he saw it. It happened so fast that his mind didn't have time to fully process the event and react. In a matter of seconds a wild deer had crossed the road, scared and eyes bright under the headlights.

With the next movement she screamed loudly and her hand flew towards his right arm, gripping the flesh there. Her eyes were just as wide as the ones of the animal, and that was the only thing he registered before turning quickly on the wheel, avoiding the impact and suddenly hitting the board of the road with a loud sound and a flat tire.

Both were breathing hard and while his hands still held the wheel tight and her nails were still buried in his flesh, the animal ran quickly across the road and into the dark woods.

Her eyes finally opened and searched the surroundings. The car was leaning to her side in an abnormal angle, into a small ravine, and it was still raining outside.

To her side her partner's breath could he heard. When she finally locked eyes with his figure, what she saw there, cut deeply in her heart and a breath caught in her throat.

He was leaning forward with eyes closed, forehead resting in the steering wheel, knuckles running white for the extra force around said object and his breathing was so heavy, that she could listen to every intake of breath he took and see it expand his trembling form. He was shaking, trembling wildly of fear or nerves perhaps.

A thin red line was slowly slipping down the side of his head, pooling lightly in his shoulder.

"_Booth, you're bleeding_." Alarmed, her hand reached forward to touch a slight bump in his side, probably made against the wheel in the violence of the impact.

His hand, fast as a lightning bolt, came around her wrist, holding her still, keeping his injury away from her pity touch.

"_Don't!_" He said heavily. The last thing he needed now was her compassion. Not now when he, so carelessly, had caused an accident, now that she was seating helplessly at the passenger's seat of his own vehicle.

That, he could not accept. This was exactly the situations he wanted to prevent. By being the driver, he could allow her safety in this mad world for a little longer. Not that he didn't trust her driving ability, because she already proven to be a good driver, it was the others that he didn't trust.

So, he would drive her to any other place she needed, even though she would protest, but that was a way to make sure she arrived safely.

He felt ashamed now. The only thing he wanted the most was to keep her protected, and he had failed, miserably. He couldn't even look in her eyes and see the pity there, the compassion for his failed mission.

"_But Booth, we need to take care of that. You are injured._" She tried to reach again, failing by the increasing grip from his hand. He held her tightly there, enough to stop her movements but unable to hurt.

"_I don't need to be taken care now. It's just a scratch. I need to get out and see the state of the car_." And with that he opened the door, letting inside a brush of cold wind.

She shivered at that, and now being free of his hand, her own left helpless standing in the air, her arms came around her frame, shielding from the freezing temperature.

He stepped out, immediately being flooded by the heavy rain. In a matter of seconds he was soaking wet, from head to toe, and the previously angered red fluid was now turning a fading pink under the pouring water.

He moved forcefully around the car, she noticed, and it seemed that the shivering rain didn't bother him at the least. It seemed that the rain was the least of their problems right now.

She felt the heavy impact and sound that came when his fist hit powerfully the side of the car.

When he came in her sight, droplets were running down his face, around his nose, and falling graciously on his lips. Gripping the door he finally spoke to her.

"_We have a flat tire, and that was the spare one, I think I forgot to put a new one in the trunk…_"

"_You Think?_" She hadn't intended to snap at him, but it seemed that all the sympathy she was once feeling about his condition was left behind being replaced by the feeling of being alone in the middle of nowhere with her partner and a useless car.

"_I have other things to do in life, you know? Anyhow, this car won't go anywhere tonight. Tomorrow I'll call the tow. Meanwhile we can stay here for the night…_"

"_Stay here? Are you out of your mind? We're certainly going to freeze to death out here. Besides, it's uncomfortable_." She said regarding the awkward position of the car.

"_What do you suggest? We walk around in the rain to find a place to sleep?_"

"_Of course!_" She stated firmly, before jumping out of the car and walking ahead.

Rolling his eyes he had no other option but to follow after.

* * *

Reviews are a source of inspiration!  
Tell me everything you felt reading this. More will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm writing from under a palm tree... I'm currently in vacations, feeling a sunburn in my freckled face and red hair. Not really amusing.  
Also, I'm really sorry that I didn't update sooner, it was one entire week without internet, that's why there were no updates nor replies to the reviews. But I assure you all that reviewed that all your words mean a lot to me, knowing that you're liking the story so far makes me proud, but there's still a lot to come, and I do really hope you readers enjoy it.

* * *

A while later the night found the two partners walking under the falling rain, dripping water from their hairs and arms. Their feet strolled the miles of empty road further on, searching for a nearby sight of human life.

"_I can't believe I actually followed her…_" He said under his breath.

"_Are you complaining Agent Booth? Do you have a better option for our current situation? Because if you do, please go ahead and share it, I'm impatient to know_." Sarcasm was all over her voice.

"_Bones, please don't start. This is not entirely my fault._"

"_And is it mine?_"

"_Well, you were the one that wanted to work this case, not me. This wasn't even our assignment. But no… the Doctor was overexcited, yet by another mysterious skeleton, and had to come running to the site to see with her own eyes, and I had to follow!_"

To the sound of his loud voice she stopped in her tracks, moved by the outrage of his statement.

"_Bones, we came from the end of the world, heading towards nothing at all, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, soaking wet and the last thing I want to do is argue with you!_" He finally declared, breathing heavily, trying his best to even his breathing, which always seemed to accelerate whenever they were arguing.

"_We don't argue. We only share different perspectives and points of view towards our interests. It's not like we're screaming in each other's faces._"

She couldn't believe it. Once again they were throwing nonsense words at each other. It seemed that besides their work it was the next best thing both could do together. It was always the same, is started low and hushed only to have their voices running wild near the end. Always the same pattern, only the place changed. Currently in what appeared to be a deserted and vast area of woods.

"_We might as well be_."

"_You didn't have to come along, I never asked you to._" The fire in her eyes was burning bright with anger. She didn't want to be accused of interfering with one's free will, and it hurt that this accusation came from her own partner.

When she tried to move past him, anger fueling her paces, he took hold of her arm and brought her to face his defense.

"_You didn't even have to ask. You know I would follow you to the end of the world._"  
It was all sincerity in his words and his eyes.

Even behind the heavy curtain of rain, she could feel his eyes and the tenderness that always remained there, whenever he looked intently, like now, at her.

The previous feeling was washed away with the downpour, leaving a warm sensation lingering in her chest, and under his intense gaze, she was glad that the rain was blurring both their visions, for her cheeks had turned a faint color of red.

He started walking again, turning his back to her and she simply stood rooted to the road watching him leave, a sensation she knew too well.

And suddenly his face turned and she could see his warm eyes looking over his shoulder searching for her, smiling brightly.

"_Come on lazy Bones, we have a lot to walk…"_

She couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior; it seemed that, really, the rain was the least of their problems.

It was not after a long hour of walking in the rain that they finally saw a small sign of what seemed to be a resting place at the side of the road.

"_There's a hotel down the road, maybe we could stay there for the night, just until this infernal rain stops."_

"_A hotel? At the side of the road? Isn't that supposed to be a motel? I know that sometimes there are these motels where people go to have se…"_

"_Sure Bones!_" – He interrupter her abruptly. "_But this seems like a homey, cozy small hotel. Nothing out of ordinary in that, just to sleep._" He added more or what anxiously, and even she could sense the agitation in his voice.

Leaving it behind both crossed a few more steps and found themselves at the front door of a very modest village hotel.

He, unconsciously, placed his hand in her lower back, urging her to step forward and enter the building. The difference of temperature made her shiver next to his body. Sure, inside was warm and welcoming.

They walked to the reception, being greeted by a young woman, with hair red and neatly falling in curly waves and the softest of hazel eyes behind red frames. A tired smile was placed in her features when she finally addressed the couple in front of her.

"_Welcome… Oh my! You two are soaking wet, I believe you want a room too…_"

"_Yes, please. We were just passing by in the way back to our original hotel in town, but unfortunately we had an accident half way there. We need a room to sleep, just for tonight._"

All the while he was observing the interaction between the two women, and now was being called into reality, to say that he was amazed by her direct explaining of their situation was nothing compared to the shock he felt running in his veins when she clearly stated that they needed _a_ room. _Singular?_

"_Certainly, Mrs. …_" The receptionist added.

"_Doctor. Dr. Brennan and this here is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth._" She said pointing a trembling hand towards him.

"_Dr. Brennan as in, the forensic anthropologist who writes those amazing novels about murderers and that hunk of a man, an agent himself?_" The receptionist was now watching him closely under the frame of her red glasses.

"_Erm… Yes that one exactly._" She felt slightly embarrassed at the implied connection between the two agents. Or at least it rested in her psyche, how both agents were so similar to one another, at least one of them was quite real, and currently shivering next to her.

The girl disappeared behind the desk, searching for a key.

"_I'm so sorry, this is the only spare room in the building, it is quite small but I hope that it will serve you well Dr. Brennan. It seems that the rain attracted many costumers._"

"_It's ok; we're here to sleep…_" He smiled directly at the younger woman. "_Not to have sex..._" He said in a whisper, trying hard to reassure himself in the strange circumstance he was living.

"_To have sex?"_ The doctor's eyes widened dramatically looking at her partner, who was also staring back with a disbelieving face.

"_Seriously Bones? From all the things I've said, that's the one you heard?_"

"_I can't help it. I have a very good and selective hearing._" She finally said, holding the key that the girl extended to her, disappearing in the direction of the stairs.

"_Have a pleasant night, Sir._" The girl said, smiling broadly with a new vigor.

"_Yes… yes, I will. Definitely._" He added, annoyed at their sleeping arrangements.

Still leaning on the reception desk after filling the necessary papers, he let himself think how he would possibly be able to spend an entire night in the same room with her. The anthropologist that was tiredly climbing the steps of a much worn staircase, looking behind to see if he was following.

"_Goodnight._" He smiled politely and headed towards the stairs and a very long night.

* * *

Do you like it so far? Express it by clicking in the purple button. Reviews are the food for a writers soul.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the part when everything starts to get interesting!! I hope you guys enjoy it, and always thank you so much for the wonderful feedback!

* * *

She waited, patiently in front of their room door. The room they were going to share for the rest of the night. The feeling that was building, while she waited, was unsettling. She felt tired, in the need of a warm bath and warm covers around her body, but the thought of sharing a room with her partner was filling her with a new dose of adrenaline, which would keep her awake and moving for a while longer.

Once he took place next to her she finally inserted the key in the whole and turned the knob, opening the door to a fresh new scenario.

The room was made of delicate pastel and soft purple colors, a wide window in the far wall, covered slightly by simple curtains that allowed the disturbed pale moon light to shine through drops of water.

In the center of the room, a single bed stood proudly. A bed, sufficient big to accommodate a romantic couple, but surely not enough to accommodate two partners, that were barely anything more.

It was neatly made, with white covers tangled with clean sheets, inviting and promising warmth through the night. In the middle of the two joint pillows a single spring of lavender flowers rested quietly, perfuming the surroundings.

He suddenly felt a knot tight in his throat, looking around. It was welcoming and inviting. Romantic even. And by any heavenly power, both ended up in a hotel, inside a beautiful and warm room with one single bed.

"_We might as well get in. We won't have any rest standing at the door all night. Let's get inside, have a warm bath and sleep. We sure do need it._"

She offered him a nervous smile, walking inside. She was aware of the fact that they had shared a room previously, but it was required for their undercover activities, and even there she haven't spent the entire night next to his warm body and in the middle of the night, she had sneaked out to play some _Craps_.

Now, these sleeping arrangements seemed less unprofessional and so much more personal. Although she was still covered in water it was the feeling of his proximity that made her shiver, and the anticipation of what seemed to be the first night they slept together.

He finally entered and closed the door in his way.

"_You take the bed Bones, I'll find sleep in the chair._" His voice was low in a whisper as his hand ran through his ruffled and still wet hair. His eyes uncharacteristically avoiding hers.

"_Booth! That chair must be awfully uncomfortable, there's no way you are getting enough rest in that. Besides… it's not the first time we share a bed, remember Vegas?_"

Remember? How could he even forget?

"_Yeah… but…_"

"_No buts. We're all adults in here. You are going to sleep in the bed with me, and don't argue._" She said disappearing behind the door that leaded to what appeared to be a small bathroom.

He was lost, staring absently at the bed that soon would be their end. That bed would probably be the death of him.

His reverie was broken when she entered the main room again, just like an excited little girl.

"_The bathroom is so nice, I'm so eager to take a bath, all this rain made me really cold._" And as in cue, she shivered abruptly. She then looked at him; all his clothes cling to his body in the manliest sexy way. His shirt outlined perfectly his muscles, strong and heavily built, his chest large under her gaze. And then the realization hit her, hard.

"_We don't have any spare clothes with us… We'll have to dry these during the night._" She stated, as a matter of fact.

"_What?_" He was incredulous. Was she actually suggesting that they got off their clothes and into the bed like that? "_There's no way I'm getting naked in front of you and in the same bed._"

He was far from nervous now, he was panicking.

"_Now you're being puritan? Did you forget that I already saw more than I expected in your bathroom once?_"

Oh, she did remember. The way he stood tall and deprived of clothes in that bathtub. All the water that once was stagnate around him was then running down his waist and further down his defined hips and strong legs… She realized that he, standing completely destitute of shame and fear, reminded her of _Adonis_. Well… quite more developed than the figure of Greek beauty, far more masculine, the agent himself.

"_This is different Bones! We're sleeping together, with no clothes…_"

"_Booth, there's no other choice. That or we get pneumonia if we keep these ones._"

She motioned, pushing her once white shirt from her body, seeing it cling to her skin again.

"_Go into the shower and leave your clothes there."_

"_No, you should go first!" _Oh, the perfect gentleman, even now, covered in cold rain.

"_No, and we're not going to fight over this either. Besides, I like to take my time in bath so, if you don't mind, go ahead, I'll put our clothes to dry once we're finished._"

They stood rooted to the floor, his eyes looking deeply into hers searching for some note of doubt but there was none, only a bright determination and the last rays of excitement remained there, excitement that was now being washed away by fatigue.

He slowly turned upon his heels and made his way silently to the bathroom, closing the door behind his back.

She took a seat on the end of the bed, her arms around her trembling frame, eager to take a warm bath, just like the one her partner was taking now.

Bath and Booth surely were two things that matched perfectly, her mind wondered, as soon as her ears were filled with the muffled sound of running water and clothes being discarded to the ground.

There was a persistent picture in her mind, as she shifted in her seating position. Now that the water had stopped running she would just imagine him, standing proudly in the tub, water all around his muscles, just like she once saw. No silly hat this time, mind you. And the memory made her laugh quietly.

She let her body lay down slowly into the bed and by closing her eyes the brain allowed the worn of the day slip away in a dreamless slumber.

A moment later her world was being shaken, or rather a large hand was currently placed in her shoulder, shaking her back into reality.

"_Bones, wake up. It's your turn._"

By the time her eyelids lift again her breath was caught by the figure standing in front of her.

There stood a perfectly healthy living human body, the very own of her partner. All of his skin was displayed to her inner delight. Almost all skin, a small part of his lower stomach and hips was covered by a white towel, yet she could see his bare upper body, right in front of her eyes, drops of warm water still running down his chest, pooling gratefully in his bellybutton.

He was quite perfect, beyond any other images her brain could produce.

He had been noticing the way her eyes were roaming, hungrily, over his body and he did his best not to let his lips turn into a cocky smile. One smile, that would probably be his ticket to another life, for sure she would slap the hell out of him for that.

But still, he couldn't quite dismiss the appreciation that was running all over her face; she herself had a small smile.

When she noticed that her eyes had been lingering in his form for more than necessary, her body immediately stiffened under his touch.  
Without saying another word she got up and practically ran to the bathroom, closing the door on her way in with a loud sound.

Still puzzled over her reaction he opted to let it go for now, for sure she had been uncomfortable by his actions. He pulled the covers in the bed and settled at the right side.  
After a while he heard the water running.

'_She's going to be there for a while… I'll need some distraction_'

Looking around he took a moment to finally appreciate the room. Eyes scanning the surroundings, he saw a small desk and a wardrobe. Nothing more.

He could hear her, perfectly, moving around, probably discarding her clothes on the top of his owns.

His heart raced at the thought. For the first time their clothes were mingled together, forgotten in the floor and by any means in the circumstances he always dreamt.

And then, another sound caught his attention. The soft sound of a body being lowered into water.

He fought as hard as he could to keep concentrated in the pictures of landscapes adorning the walls but by the time her voice floated out of the door and into his ears he was lost into temptation.

She was humming quietly; probably unaware of the echo effect of the tiled room, and that he could hear everything from the outside. Her voice was soft and relaxed, just like her body should be now, surrounded by all that warm water that made him jealous.

"_God, help me…"_

With no TV to distract his impure mind, it wandered to places that should rather be left undreamed, untouched.

The sounds of splashing water and her siren song were sweet torture on his body.

A torture he wasn't sure he could endure.

* * *

There's still much more to come.  
Also, reviews are love and inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

Humm... I can feel it in the air, it smells like Bones. It's only two days away and I'm already feeling anxious! It also means that there is only 3 weeks left of my vacations... but that doesn't matter Bones is here and I'm happy for it.  
Happy Bones day on wednesday and enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

A while later, just as his eyelids were getting heavier by the moment, lulled by the soft melody that still lingered around his ears, the door to the bathroom opened halfway.  
A thick curtain of watery mist came through, set free from the small compartment and into the rest of the bedroom, caressing his bare skin, leaving goose bumps behind.

From his position in the bed he could see through the open door and into the bathroom, where his partner was currently gathering their clothes together.  
Her hands picked the soaked clothes from the floor, carefully. Her garments were displayed on the floor next to his own clothes. With a quick scanning of the area she couldn't help but think how neatly both their clothes seemed to go together.

She was concentrated on her task with a small wrinkle placed in her forehead. He wondered what thoughts were running wild in that brilliant brain of hers. Kneeled in the floor, she picked his shirt and pants and folded them around her arm, ready to put them to dry on the bath's curtain pole.

A side-glance from hers and his eyes were now directly looking at her.

She was wearing a towel similar to his, but hers covered a much larger area of her upper body until her tights. Leaving, still, too much skin for his eyes to appreciate. And they did. They roamed over her white skin in display and couldn't help but think how soft it would be under his hands.  
Averting her eyes, she smiled to herself, lifting her weight off the floor and heading to the bathtub to place their clothes to dry for the night.

She sighed tiredly. Never had she thought that one day, both of them would be in this situation.  
A long time ago she had resigned to her brain fantasies about how they would be more intimate, she used to speculate about places, motives, and actions both would do, but for sure, nothing like this. Nothing that came from a thunderstorm, leaving both to share a room and a bed, with nothing but white towels covering their bare skins.

Another shiver as she finished the task.

He stared at her the whole while. She stood in the tip of her toes, flexing her ankles. Her body stretched up to reach for the pole to fold the clothes around, and every time she did it, a little more skin was flashed to his eyes.

Shifting uncomfortably in the bed he couldn't help to have his gaze glued to her feet.

'_That's what makes her so tall… she has such long and beautiful legs_.' He thought, eyes running from there and up all the way along her legs. They were so long; they didn't seem to have an end. But shortly, as the journey began, it ended, in the barely covered area of her bottom.

He gulped, trying to swallow the knot forming in his throat once more, barely calming his pumping heart.  
When he realized he had been stopped in time, his eyes came to focus on her face, now turned in his direction. She was now leaning in the door frame, a curious expression on her face while looking at him.

Standing there, across from him, she could see something on his face, an emotion she knew too well but at the same time was quite new. '_Is that… lust?_'

She had seen many man looking in the same way to her, many craving the delicacies her body was willing to offer, many searching for mysterious ways into the art of intercourse. But never with the distinct warmth that shone in the eyes of her partner.  
In her vast adventures there was always a thing that remained apart, a variable that she would never, ever allow to enter the equation. The _heart_.

Something that the man looking at her right now, had in extraordinary amounts.

Her eyes immediately landed in the place said heart would be. And even though the distance, she could see the faint rhythm that his heart had under his skin. It was beating, fast.  
Once more she was lost in his body. How could that be possible, that more often than she wanted, it would amaze her, the tautness of his muscles, and the possible softness of his skin.

"_I'm done…_" She whispered quietly.

He gulped again. "_Just so you know Bones, I still can sleep on the chair, if you want._"

She sighed heavily shaking her head slightly to the sides.

"_Booth, sometimes you are a pain in the back._" She said, walking slowly in the room again. She wouldn't give him any more arguing point over this subject.

"_Pain in the neck…_"

"_Are you hurt?_" Worried, she ran to sit by his side; her hands flew in his direction searching for more injuries.

"_No! The phrase, it's pain in the neck… geez._" He simply rolled his eyes, fighting his emotions between laughter and anxiousness for her proximity.

"_Oh… but you're still a pain sometimes._"

They were face to face in the bed. She was seating beside him, hands still placed around his neck, her fingertips feeling the blood rush under his skin.

Their faces were barely inches apart and their breaths were mingling in the cool space in between.  
Eyes locked, they remained there, lost in each other like many times before. Every time they searched for answers in the depths of the eyes of another. Answers for the very own questions neither had resolution.

Under the light of the moon his eyes seemed to reflect the azure color of hers, and never before they looked so naked of regret and so full of wanting. He wanted her, so badly in that moment and she could see it, because it was the reflex of her own emotions.

He leaned towards her, carefully, with his hand traveling up her arm feeling her flesh overcome with shivers when his warm hand rounded her neck and rested in the base of her head with his fingers slowly entwining with damp hair.  
They were coming closer and closer until there was no space between their lips and in defeat she closed her eyes, ready to be lost in the wild sensations of his warm lips.  
She wanted to feel him, all over her, his large hands traveling over her flesh and his lips adoring hers, tonight she wanted nothing more than to be lost with no reason why.

But reason felt like an anchor for reality.

"_Booth… I…_" She murmured softly, touching his lips with her own.

"_Shhh…_"

"_I… I think this is a bad idea..._" Yes, sometimes reason could be stronger than her own will.

Suddenly his hands were no longer around her neck and neither were hers, slowly he leaned back against the board of the bed.

Closing his eyes he softly apologized. "_I'm sorry Temperance. I don't know what got into me_."

"_We should get some sleep._" In a haste she got up, turning away to avoid his apologies and all that it meant, rearranging the towel more tightly around her.

He saw her walking around the bed to get to her side, his eyes followed her movements closely and the way that the towel clung to her waist muscles when she finally sit on the bed and slide her white legs under the covers.

She pushed the covers tightly around her form and snuggled in her side of the bed, far from him and his heat.

He did the same in his side, allowing his body to relax as much as it could under the fresh sheets.

"_Goodnight Booth._" Her eyelids closed and she turned her back to him.

It probably was the last time he would see her face, until the next sunrise.

"_Goodnight Bones…_" He murmured to himself trying to ward himself from all the strong feelings that had risen in his veins tonight.

Never before did sleep feel like such a good friend.

* * *

Are you feeling the torture? I know I did...  
What can I say more, I love your reviews and there are so many more chapter to come.  
Keep sending those wonderful reviews, I love them!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the 5th chapter! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, they are really inspirational.  
I really hope you like this chapter.

Just one question, is anyone bothered by the italianized dialogue? Because this is how I found the way to focus the first person point of view, it's a sort of style. If so, please let me know.

* * *

She inhaled deeply, bringing the fresh air around into her lungs, allowing it to expand in her body and calm her into sanity. The air was filled with his cologne, the musk spicy scent of him that always seemed to wrap around her senses, fogging her reason.

Another intake of breath and she hoped that, this time, sleep would come to her tired body and mind. She wanted to turn on her side again, to see with her still sleepless eyes how slumber would soften his daily hard features. But the fear of turning towards him and see in his face the same emotions as before, clung to her chest and made her grasp the covers around her with more vigor.

Although her body was safely cocooned in the sheets little could she do about her drifting mind, which surely was never held down by any restrains, even though she wanted to keep it from falling over the edge of sensations.

'_He's my partner!_' Her brain shouted in silence. '_And besides, there's a line. A stupid, selfish line between us._'

A line. For what? She wondered that too many times during the late nights for the past years.  
He had made it for safety; there was a line between two co-workers that could not be crossed beyond any friendship feelings, lest they would suffer in case one of them got hurt, or worse…

But how could he not realize? That even though that line had remained there, steadily in between both of them, it did nothing to prevent their suffering. She had killed for him, as he did for her, he had risked his job for her safety, and still, she had cried in bed for that first night, the night she was told he was dead and was never coming back because he took a bullet for her.

'_Had the line forbidden all of that?_' She silently asked to the empty wall in front of her.

Things were bound to happen. Whether or not they were together. Even so, they would suffer the same.

After all these years of bickering, friendship, coffee, cases, families and all that made up their partnership, they had become closer. She safely could say that he, indeed, was her best friend. The very own she always rely upon on the most difficult times, whom she shared emotions she had never mention to anyone else, the one who was calmly breathing across from her, in the other side of the bed.

'_Will it always be like this?_' She exhaled profoundly.

They were always right there. Struggling to touch something bigger than themselves. Always failing to archive it in the end. They were forever like that, dancing around each other in an endless waltz without music, driven by the beating of their hearts.

She couldn't help but question what would be like to touch that promised paradise that shone in his eyes early when his lips were touching hers, with the promise of happiness and protection.  
What would happen if she took it as granted and finally, opening her heart like never before, she allowed him to enter just like she wanted to enter in his beating heart.

Would he still laugh at her social awkwardness? Would he still stand at her door in the late hours of the night, with cartons of food and chopsticks in his hands?

She hoped, deep inside, that one day soon, she would find out the answer to her unspoken questions.

It was as scary as being left alone in a dark forest; she was alone running in the darkness of her feelings, struggling hard not to be caught in deep holes and broken hearts.  
She didn't know how to deal with it, all this emotions set free in her heart, ones that didn't allow her brain to function properly. Rationalizing it seemed the best path to walk, but fear wrapped her thoughts blocking her ways out.

For now she was still trying to hold the needed sleep as her body was starting to complain.  
Sighing heavily she allowed her eyes to close for a while, with the image of deep brown eyes still lingering in the ocean of her beliefs.

--

In the mist of her vision a man walked in her direction. It was raining stronger than she ever felt and the water clung to her white flowery dress, damping her skin. Looking down she saw her small hands stretched out, wrists covered in bracelets of bright colors.

She was once again Joy.

He walked amongst clouds of storm and lightning as she tried to focus her eyes, they couldn't see his features as they were lost in the darkness.

The distinct sound of blood rushing in her ears ran in crescendo as the figure approached her side. She wanted to run but everywhere she looked there was emptiness and rain, darkness and solitude.

Still enveloped in the dark the shape reached for her hands and held to them firmly. He pushed her with all his force. Even though he seems to be a strong man by the massive shoulders and large arms, unexpectedly, his hands were gentle.

"_Don't hurt me, please. Don't hurt me."_ She cried, eyes closed and tears running in her cheeks, falling to the ground mixing with the falling rain.

Her small body did its best to fight against the strong pull of the stranger, with no avail, he kept pushing by her hands and her feet followed him.

And suddenly everything stopped. The rain was falling in her figure no more and the air around smelled of flowers and summer.

"_Open your eyes, Temperance."_ The voice said.

When she did, the feelings of tempest were gone and in her heart peace was all around.

She was standing in the middle of a vast field of tall purple flowers. The skies were a deep hue of blue that seemed to match her eyes. There were no clouds in the bucolic painting but the soft breeze played with her auburn curls, caressing her face.  
Her hands were different now, those of a woman with no bracelets adorning her wrists anymore, and they were still securely in the grasp of the man's hands.

Blue eyes traveled up those larger hands, further more into defined arms and resting in a much known face.

He was smiling brightly at her, as always. A contagious smile that never failed to melt in her heart. The climax of that happiness rested in sepia eyes, looking brightly at her, just as brightly as the sun above their heads.

She couldn't restrain herself and called out to his name, echoing in the field as she tried to reach for the safe embrace of his arms.

"_Booth…_"

--

He felt something shift in the bed, it tossed and turned ruffling the sheets, but his overtired mind barely noticed before returning to a deep slumber again.

* * *

I promise more action in the next chapter, for now I'll only leave you with the taste of temptation.  
If you're reading, please leave a review to tell how much you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait guys, but you know how real life can me demanding. Today started college again (my third year) and I'm slowly going crazy already... I seriously like chemistry, but this semester I'll have 6 classes... I hope to have some time to sit down and write more.

So, you wanted the torture to be over? I'll provide some sweetness in this chapter just for you. Enjoy as much as you can!  
Also, thank you so much for the reviews! It's the first time one of my fanfics have 3 digits in reviews, thank you everyone and keep them coming!

_Note:_ Thoughts are in between ' ' ; Dialogue in between " "

* * *

Once again he awoke, the sound of sheets had finally stopped but there was something else that had brought him to conscience again. His sniper senses triggered and soon the sleep was no more clouding his thoughts, his body went into alert. His eyes scanned the room, it seemed peaceful. The bathroom door still open slightly, the pictures still clung in the walls and the light of the moon still shone out the window lighting the room inside kindly.

It was not the sounds of the rain outside that had woken him, but apparently something on his side had been moving across the bed in a tangle of sheets and covers and was now standing still. To his side, he felt that an unfamiliar weight lay closely next to his body.

Somewhere during an agitated sleep, a certain someone had rolled from her side and came to land dangerously close to him. She was now nestled against the side of his body, her head found comfort in the place between his shoulder and neck and her arm lay across his chest, her hand rested above his heart.

His eyes softened at the vision in his arms because in his unconscious sleep, he had cradled her warm body next to his, with his arms securely around her frame.  
Immediately his body stiffened in fear. Even though their position was the byproduct of unaware brains fogged in sleep, it still lingered in the back of his mind as a non partner like situation.

Closing his eyes in regret he tried to calm his racing heart, breathed steadily, trying to undo the knot forming once more in his throat and fear rested in his gut. With every breath he took, his chest felt her breathing lightly in her sleep. He had no way to run, and if he was true with his feelings, neither he wanted to run away from the beautiful woman who lay peacefully in his chest.

Looking down again he was caught by her sleeping face. She looked calm in her slumber, the lines that used to mark her semblance during the day were now softened, and even though he couldn't see her eyes he knew deep within that they were still the softest of blues.

He was, actually, enjoying the fact that she sought for his warmth in her sleeping state, something she would never do willingly if her brain was working properly. One of his hands left the security of her arm and came to cover his mouth and the sudden laugh that came out while musing about their sleeping arrangements.

'_She would kick me in so many different ways if she was to wake up now and see this…_' He thought, still holding back his laughter. '_Not very amusing.'_

It was, obviously, not his fault; he was just sleeping peacefully in his side of the bed, when she rolled her body into his. With a hard breath, deep in his chest, he regained some self control. Only to be taken away abruptly with the sudden realizations of all his senses.

His nostrils were clouded with the scent of the cheap soap from the hotel, but still smelled like fresh lavender mixed with her own scent. Around his legs he felt one of hers, a soft long leg entwined with his, her small toe caressed his calf and her bare knee ran up his inner tights.

In his side, he felt her. Actually felt her warm skin against his. For a few seconds he forgot how to properly breathe. His mind raced a thousand miles per hour, and his heart was in the verge of exploding. His whole body was in the state of chaos, goose bumps ran over his flesh even though he started sweating from the impossible heat her body formed.

Her breasts were firmly pressed to his side and mostly over his chest, forcefully claiming space between both their bodies. His skin felt the softness of them, the heavy but pleasant weight of her own naked chest.

'_Naked chest?_' He was horrified. '_Where is her towel?_'

His eyes searched the emptiness of the rest of the bed and they widened finding the small garment forgotten in the place she had been sleeping before. Chemical reactions were burning all over his body now, his brain set into overdrive.

'_My dear God, what have I done to deserve this?_'

He had always been a good man in his life, even though there was an everlasting stain in his past by his military years, he considered himself a good catholic. He went to church every other Sunday, once in a while he went to the confessionary, and yes, lately the redemption he searched for his soul was, indeed, because of these kinds of situations. Only that, they only occurred in this wildest dreams.

Not now, not when they were sharing an innocent bed and she was oblivious to his struggle. He looked down at her face. She was relaxed with an easy smile spread across her lips.

"_Booth…_" She sighed unconsciously, her hand caressed his chest.

'_Oh Bones…_' He shook his head sadly. Just what he needed now.

She was dreaming of him. And by the looks on her face, she seemed to be enjoying herself now. A lot.  
He wondered what he could possibly be saying or doing in her monochromatic dreams, that made her so content and able to moan his name so smoothly.

He immediately frowned.

Deep inside his mind, he could hear what she might say. That being jealous of a dream was as irrational and unfounded as the emotion itself, but at the time being he was very jealous of his dream self, for making her sigh so profoundly, his heart ached with each breath she took.

In fact, this was not rational, by any means. After all, he was the one that held a very naked forensic anthropologist against the side of his body, sighing deeply in her sleep.

How would he sleep like this? Now that she stirred and brought her body closer and closer to his, tempting all his senses with her perfumed and creamy white flesh.

In all his military years he had been prepared for the worse cases of torture, his mind was strongly built with courage and loyalty bricks of sanity, but when it came to her, the very own in his arms, he was lost. No training could ever compare to the things this woman did to his mind, and more visibly, to his body.

She was temptation in its truest form. And the fact that she was unconscious of that fact only made his mind spin around, evermore, in a carrousel of colors and smells. All of this drove him insane, and like a child who wanted so much that toy and could never have it he was a man in love with a woman he could never touch for real.

For some time now, he had surrendered to his dreams and the reason his heart beat, the wanting he felt for her was greater than anything he had felt before for any other woman. This one, in this bed, was no ordinary woman, and maybe, just maybe, that's what made him fell for her.

It was probably during their arguments that he came to admire her, her strength and everything that made her tall and arrogantly intelligent. Admiration easily grew into respect, friendship and somewhere along the road the small seed of love had its roots deep in his heart, infecting him with the most wonderful feelings.

She was the unreachable redemption to his sins, and yet, the very source of them.

He tried to force himself to a calm state of mind, fought against the fire that was building in his veins, and even though deep inside he knew this was a war that he could not win, at least he was determined to find some peace in a whimsical sleep that didn't seem to appear.

He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around her form once again.

Indeed, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Poor, poor Booth... and there's still so many things to come! How much more torture can you handle?  
Please, leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry again!! Life outside this computer is very demanding now that classes have started. But here it is, and I really hope that everyone enjoys his one, because now Booth's torture has an end... finally, poor guy!  
Also, thank you so much for all the review, you readers have been great and very patient all this time.

(I know that I was supposed to update the story yesterday, but then I went to an Uni party and didn't have time. Once again, I apologise!)

* * *

The early rays of light cascaded along the room through the open curtains and the droplets of rain that lingered in the glass, it illuminated the bed and the motionless bodies tangled among the sheets. As the bright light shone directly in his restless eyes, he blinked several times, trying hard to adjust to the dawn of a new day.  
It had been a long night and during it his eyes hadn't closed for a second. Even though his body complained for rest his mind seemed to be disconnected from the rest of him. It only saw and felt her.

She was all around him, her skin touched his own and his arms still lingered around her sleeping form. The scent of lavender and her had enveloped him in a dreamless state all night, and sleep was just as unimportant as what had brought them there in the first place. It only mattered this moment, this single moment in time where both were as closer as ever and the world outside had stopped.

'_How can I possibly sleep with this woman in my arms?_' He had questioned his mind, over and over again during the tick of the clock on the wall, and during all night the images that paraded in his thoughts were of delight and torture all in one.

Her body was closely attached to his side, and sometimes during the night she had moved in her sleep and the more she moved the more their legs got entwined, and he could feel her warm toes around his calve, bringing shivers up his spine.

For the first time he had experienced something like never before. To have his partner so close to him that it hurt his soul not to touch the length of her exposed skin. The sinful thoughts ate the very base of his convictions and he kept reminding himself of the circumstances they were in and the fact that she was still in unconscious sleep and oblivious to all his feelings.

"_I'm her partner, just her partner…_" He quietly said in a whisper.

Being her partner was his higher priority. He had a duty towards her since the beginning, when she was stubborn enough to demand her presence in the field with him, putting her life at risk just so her blue eyes could have a glimpse of what was to be active in the outside world.

He had to assure her safety, even risk his own life. But how could he save her from himself?  
It got harder to restrain his actions; touching her was no longer a case to be embarrassed, but a demand of his own needs as a man. Because apart from being her partner he was still a man.

A man who had feelings deep inside his heart, encased in chains and if his brave lion heart had once to come out and show its pride, he was sure he would scare her with the powerfulness of his emotions towards her.  
For now, he just resigned to hold her, close to his body and heart.

She stirred again in his arms and his eyes set painfully on her form. Her eyes were closed still, and he could see the outline of her long eyelashes shadowing the skin below her eyes. Her cheeks held a healthy flush and he suddenly realized that he had never seen her so closely before to take time to appreciate the few tiny freckles displayed shyly on her cheeks.

With no makeup in her features she looked natural and still feminine.  
He couldn't help but to laugh quietly. How many times he had heard her saying that she was not girly and even though she had a good sense of style she expressed that there was no lady in her?

"_Yeah Bones… I never thought that you were hiding all these curves below that blue lab coat._" He laughed again.

Her hand smoothed the skin in his chest and a heavy sigh crossed her lips and he suddenly stilled his thoughts and actions.  
The auburn curls in her head sensually tickled his skin as her nose caressed the chords in his neck with a sharp intake of breath.

Her body suddenly rolled over to her side, her lips mumbling disconnected words that he couldn't understand. He immediately released a breath he didn't know he held since she moved away.

Suddenly the cold air enveloped his body and he missed the warmth of her skin already.  
She was now on her side and he could see the vastness of her bare back rise and fall with each breath she took.

His eyes stared at her for the longest of times; reliving the night and missing the touch he knew would never happen again. And the thought of never having her like this again broke his heart and pushed his feelings further behind the line he had drew so long ago.

He carefully turned away from the flames of temptation that irradiated from her body and carefully climbed out of the bed in the direction of the bathroom where their clothes hang close together like their bodies had been that night.  
Halfway to the bathroom his body shivered and suddenly stopped when he heard the ruffling of sheets behind him in the bed.

"_Booth…?_" A rough voice asked.

And if he hadn't turned his head around, he would have missed the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

When she finally opened her eyes for the first time in that day, the crystal blue of them sparkled in a million colors like a precious stone held in the sun. With a content sigh she sat up in bed, the sheet covering her upper body with the help of one hand as the other rubbed intensely over her eyes, clearing the remaining traces of sleep.

A knot formed in his throat and he had to breathe several times until he could find the courage and voice to talk to her again.

"_Y… Yes?_" His gaze roamed over her face and exposed shoulders but never quite rested in her eyes, for it would be his perdition.

"_Did you sleep well?_" She stared back at him with great innocence in her eyes and naiveté in her question.

And he stood there searching for an answer that would control him from pouring his heart out for the woman in the bed.

"_Yes I did_" – And his heart pumped in his chest furiously like never before when his eyes caught up with her morning smile – "_How could I not…_" He said under his breath. "_And you?_"

"_I slept very well, thank you. Actually I've never felt more rested before in my life. It feels great, Booth…_" And then, her smile grew even brighter as she closed her eyes in delight, and even if he wanted he couldn't contain his own smile in spite of the current embarrassment that was slowly building upon his nerves.

"_Good… I'm glad Bones. I'm going to use the bathroom so we can go._" With one last look at her slender figure nestled in the middle of the white sheets he turned around and walked away from the one who held his heart.

Maybe it had been the fact that she was extremely tired after last day's work or maybe that both had slept in the same bed, close enough to each other's warmth. Either way, the feeling that settled in her heart was warm and surrounded her in a secure sense of happiness, knowing that her partner would always be right beside her, in all circumstances.

Resting both hands over her lap she exhaled a deep sigh and all of a sudden a cold breeze caressed her bare back.  
Her eyes grew widely when her hand pushed the sheet aside and saw that there was nothing more than skin below.

"_Oh my…_" She started to laugh loudly; uncontrollably so, realizing that she had been completely naked under the sheets with her own partner.

Her hand came to muffle the laughing sounds as she let the weight of her body fall back careless on the bed once more, smiling contently.  
Her head rested between the two pillows, one of them still holding the scent of him. Strong and all that was Booth. She let her eyelids flutter, closing above her blue eyes, inhaling the fresh scents that the morning provided.

* * *

There's still one more chapter! Finally they will confront all this situation and their feelings.  
Can we reach 150 reviews?? I hope so :)  
Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8

This is, finally, the last chapter for this story, it already came a long way and it's time to end all the torture. I intended to post this sooner and not make you readers wait an awfull amount of time for this end, but it's only my third week back at Uni and I'm already drowning in lab reports and study to do.  
I'm sad that this story, which had an incredible amount of feedback, is about to end. I loved to write this one and I'm completly pleased with it.

I want to apologise if this chapter feels a little out of character, but to have them yielding into the temptation it was necessary. I do hope you enjoy it anyways!

Last chapter reached 149 reviews, not the 150 I wanted, but it was just as great! I'm always so pleased with all your reviews, you readers are always so kind in your words and all of those reviews made this story worth so much more.  
So, I hope that if you (reader) are reading this last chapter that leave a comment with the overall reaction to the developments of this story.  
Reviews are the food to my writing soul.

* * *

When he entered in the room again, white towel still tightly wrapped around his waist, and all of their clothes hanging from his hands, his eyes fell of her partially covered form in the sheets. She lay still, exactly in the middle of the bed, arms carelessly resting on the sides of her head, her eyes staring, fixed in him.

He immediately stopped in his tracks and stared back at her. Her face was flushed and there was a glint of amusement on the blue of her eyes that he had never seen before, and the feelings that sank in his soul made him unable to breathe.

"_The clothes… hum… they are still a little wet, I'm going to put them by the window…_" He finally said, clearing his throat, avoiding her eyes.

"_Booth?_" She asked tentatively.

He had been acting strange since they woke up and now she couldn't see what emotions lay behind the brown color of his eyes.

"_Yes?_" He didn't turn to see her; instead, she faced his back while he opened the window and placed their clothes close to it to dry.

"_You look tired. Get back in bed so you can sleep a while longer._" She said sympathetically, shivering under the light breeze that came into the room.

"_I'm fine Temperance_."

She shivered again, yet this time it was not because of wind but because of the cold note in his voice that called her by the first name. A name he only used in serious situations.

"_No you're not. Don't be so stubborn Booth, get back to sleep_." She rolled her body to lay on the side, that way she could face him fully, and still she only saw his back.

He groaned deep in his chest, his knuckles turned white by the force of the grip he was making on the back of the chair by the window.

"_Do you realize what you're asking for?_"

"_Booth… please, come lay with me._" She pleaded again to his senses. Right now, she was genuinely concerned with him. He looked distressed with something she couldn't understand.

He finally turned to see her again, and couldn't help but smile at her innocent eyes sparkling in the morning rays, lost in the whiteness of pillows and sheets. She was lovely in the morning, and even though he had never seen her like this before, he already knew she would still be beautiful waking up, with messy curls and sleep clouding her eyes.

Overwhelmed by her pleas, and knowing that this was a battle he had lost a long time ago, a battle that only seemed to drive them furthermore apart even though destiny seemed to bring them together again, he walked slowly to the bed.  
He lifted the covers and let his body slide into the bed, closer to the warmth of her body and the gracious smile she was wearing.

Silence reigned around them and for the longest of times; the sounds of the morning filled their ears, while their minds drifted far away.  
She couldn't and didn't want to fight the temptation anymore. Over and over again, they were driven together and every time they fought with all their strength to remain on both sides of the line.  
But now she wanted to cross it, to search in the other side if in his heart he felt the same.

For sure, he was the man that held her innocence by the hands and showed her the way out of the storm of a past filled sadness. He let her in the fields of the wild world and taught her confidence and not to fear all the emotions that crossed her mind and warmed her heart.

Once he was settled comfortably at her side, wearing a nervous smile in his lips, she scooted closer, once again falling in the strong embrace of his arms. Her head found the right place of comfort, easily, between his shoulder and neck and immediately she was bathed by his scent.  
She sighed again when his arms came around her body, bringing her closer to his skin, accepting everything she had to offer, body and soul.  
And they stood like that, in silence, for a long time, just enjoying the newfound intimacy, now that they were both conscious of it.

"_I never slept with a man before._" She broke the silence first.

"_No?_"

She laughed quietly.

"_I mean, just sleep. Nothing more, nothing less._"

"_Was it bad?_" He whispered close to her ear, feeling the shivers that run over her skin.

"_No. Quite the contrary… it felt intimate. Amazingly so. I felt relaxed… protected._"

"_I'm glad._"

They say that love is blind but she never saw so clear in her entire life.

She lifted her head to stare directly into his eyes, and found there the love she had been longing for such a long time, invading her being it caressed every fiber of her mind. A broad smile spread in her lips, illuminating her eyes again.

"_Do you realize what you have done to me? You gave me a heart, and you gave me a family. I had already found a family in you and the team but you brought my family back together, the real one. The one that was broken, once falling apart, with scars to heal, but still my real family. And I love you even more for that._"

His eyes widened at her statement. Never before he would guessed that his partner held such strong feelings towards him inside that fragile heart of hers.

She laughed again at him.

"_Yes, face it Special Agent Seeley Booth! Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist and renowned best seller author, loves you. Is in love with you._"

She didn't know what made her pour her heart out like that, but it felt right after the words had left her lips and she felt lighter and content.

It was his time to laugh now, and she felt it in her body as his own trembled with amusement.

"_Average couples would date, flirt with each other, and do hearts and valentines. But not us. We disputed our ways into each other's hearts in a relationship that was coffee and pie. Three years are more than enough for two normal human beings to rationalize what's happening between them. But no, not us. And that's what I love about it_.

"_Squinty words, huh Agent Booth?_" She raised an eyebrow at him, deeply surprised.

"_Oh no! I'm spending too much time with you._" He let his head fall in the pillow again, closing his eyes in mocking disgust.

"_Are you?_"

"_It's never enough._" And when he opened his eyes again, pleasant shivers ran down her spine.

His hand caressed her face and his thumb smoothed the small curves of her rosy lips, memorizing what made her so genuinely beautiful. He brought her closer to him, arms around her and a hand that entwined itself among the curls that were burning red under the sunlight.  
As he rolled his body on top of hers, bringing closer their now bare skins, their lips touched slightly, adjusting to the sensations and different textures of one another.

In a flash, fire ignited their desires as their lips caressed each other, first in a sensual dance and growing in need and passion while hands explored their exposed bodies, finally yielding to temptation.

In the quiet accommodations of her mind a statement ran free from all the knowledge stored during the years. She finally smiled with heart's content.

Everything happens eventually, even sleeping with your own partner.

_**The End**_


End file.
